


Boss of the Galaxy

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2020, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: “D’you know there’s a song about you?”Han hears a new song while working on the Falcon, and realizes it's about Leia.Written for International Fanworks Day 2020, from the drabble prompt of  “characters react to discovering fanworks they are in.”
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Boss of the Galaxy

“D’you know there’s a song about you?” Han crashed down onto the sofa next to her with no preamble, but a bottle of ale in each hand, offering her one as he propped his feet on the edge of the kaffe table, just shy of her stack of datapads.

Leia took the bottle and raised an eyebrow. “There have been several over the years. Are you just now realizing that?”

He looked momentarily surprised, as if the idea had never occurred to him before, then took a long swig of the ale before responding. “There have?”

“Well, the early ones were more formal court pieces,” she said with a grimace, as the childhood fairytale songs drifted through her memory. “But there were several when I was in the Senate. Just before the Death Star, the Satellite Pixies even offered me a spot singing on a song they wrote about me.”

“The Satellite Pixies! Why didn’t you do it?” Now he looked curious; he knew she could sing, she sang all the time when working on the Falcon with him.

“My parents really didn’t want me to, but I nearly did it anyway. Then everything happened with the Death Star, and I realized it was less about not wanting their daughter to hang out with rock stars than it was about not wanting her to draw undue attention to her rebelliousness. That was better saved for other purposes. I liked the song, though.”

“Wait, was it  _ Burn It Down _ ? ‘Sweet chocolate eyes, the least likely suspect’?” His eyes grew wide as she froze, then nodded. “That was about you? Why didn’t I know that? It was playin’ all over the base for months!” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think anyone knew it was about me, then. It very quickly became too dangerous for them to tell anyone what it was really about. And I don’t think anyone on the bases would have believed it.”

“Huh.” She could feel his eyes still scanning her form, as they both sipped the ales quietly for a moment.

Then, she remembered, “What was it you heard today? Obviously not  _ Burn It Down _ .”

“Not quite sure. Chewie had that current music station on, you know--” she barely restrained her eyeroll at his blaming Chewie on that one, they both knew that bad pop was one of his guilty pleasures-- ”and at the end the DJ said somethin’ about it being about you. It was in Alderaanian, and you know my Alderaanian ain’t great. But chorus was somethin’ like ‘she’s not just the queen of stardust, she’s the boss of the galaxy.’ Sounded badass, good for hammering on the return valves.”

Both of them laughed at that, as she reached for her personal datapad. With a few taps, she pulled up that afternoon’s playlist from the pop channel. Suddenly, raucous music burst through the small speakers, and she tapped a few more keys until it burst through their in-home sound system. It was very nearly deafening, and surely loud enough that even those outside could hear it 

They didn’t care though--both sat on the couch, drinking their ale, grinning like fools, stomping their feet, shouting along with the chorus as she played it on repeat half a dozen times. She was the boss of the galaxy, after all, she’d worry about the neighbor’s glares tomorrow.

*


End file.
